


blue lover

by alaynes



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Inspired by a Movie, Never thought I'd write any of these pairings but here you go, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2672201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alaynes/pseuds/alaynes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He'll come. He promised. He's real." </p><p><i>No, he isn't</i>, Robert doesn't say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blue lover

Lyanna likes to talk about a man.

Lyanna Stark barely speaks, barely ever even looks him in the eye, can't stand to be in the same room as him — she's from a traditional family, he tells himself, her father doesn't approve of her speaking to boys from around town, he's got her whole life planned out for her and of course she wants something more (and that something can be him, has to be), he tells himself — but when she does speak, when she sits down and talks to him, even if it's because she has to, she talks about a man.

She says his name is Rhaegar Targaryen. She says he's going to come to take her one day, like he's promised. They met a year ago at Harrenhal. Harrenhal is an old crumbling building where Robert wouldn't go, wouldn't even _want_ to see the inside of, but inside is the most beautiful view of their little town. _Rhaegar found it._ Of course. She knew of it already, of course, as she lives there, and she likes to go exploring when Father doesn't know. Rhaegar met her there the first time, and it was love at first sight (she says). And he's promised to come take her away, and then they can marry and really be together.

Robert doesn't believe this Rhaegar Targaryen exists. Still, he does as Lyanna asks, because maybe then she'll stop believing in this illusion of hers, this _Rhaegar_ , who she describes as beautiful and silver, her very own silver prince, with long fair hair and violet eyes, and the voice of an artist.

Robert has dark hair, dark eyes, and he's got the build of a warrior. Dozens of women around town want him, because he's handsome. But all Robert wants is Lyanna, petite Lyanna with her beautiful grey eyes and the long hair she always talks about cutting off, though he couldn't imagine it. Neither could her father. He wonders if that's what this imaginary Rhaegar of her wants.

He plays the harp, she tells him, because what else can she talk about? He was beautiful, and courteous, and polite. He was older. Robert Baratheon is twenty, only two years older than this girl, and his talents were far more with a hammer than with a damn harp. (Lyanna doesn't seem to care, or notice. She notices little about him, and he doesn't say.)

He will come, though, Lyanna insists. Maiden's Day, he said, and on Maiden's Day he must appear. She has it all planned. Lyanna Stark will steal out into the night on Maiden's Day, just as she has been practicing every night — Robert knows, he waits, he meets her every night, because he can, before his Lyanna's little world of delusion, her life and her love and her precious _Rhaegar_ , comes crashing down around her; when she realises that she's imagined it all — Benjen will account for her absence if Rickard asks, and Brandon and Ned won't say a word.

There, at midnight, Rhaegar will be, near the docks. He'll be waiting, and Lyanna will go with him, wherever he says.

Maiden's Day comes. Robert waits with her when she emerges, an hour before midnight, though he knows Rhaegar cannot be real. He tells her, too. "He's not coming, Lya. He never was. He wasn't even real." Lyanna hisses, of course, that she's not Lya to _him_ if he was going to speak like that. She's angry with him, but she's delusional. Time, Robert only had to give her time.

Rhaegar gave her a crown, Lyanna told him once. A crown of blue winter roses, her favourites, the kind they grow in her backyard. She showed him as well, and she has brought it today. The flowers have wilted and faded, as though it's really almost a year old. As though this imaginary prince of hers made it for her. She must have made it herself, Robert told himself when she showed it to him the first time, delicate fingers holding the dark flowers. She must have made it herself and pretended. He couldn't give her the same thing, had never known to make a crown with flowers, so he brought her a sunflower, every night. He gives her one tonight as well, and she smiles and tells him it's the last one she'll ever get.

"He'll come. He promised. He's real." 

 _No, he isn't_ , Robert doesn't say.

Midnight comes. Midnight goes. He wonders if she'll cry, but she sits resolutely still, and stares at the clock tower, where he was supposed to meet her.

"He won't come." He tells her one more time. This girl is in love with a man she's imagined, a man who isn't and has never been and cannot be real, this stranger who saw her twice and fell in love and promised to come and take her away. He's real, though. Robert is real, and this is real, this waiting and this hoping. This knowledge she _must_ have that Rhaegar is only a figment of her imagination, a creation of her mind, nothing more,  _that_ is real. Robert turns to leave, scoff, laugh.

Rhaegar stands below the clock tower, a dream come to life. Lya runs to him, and Robert turns away. The petals of a sunflower lie crushed beneath them.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired very much by Sanjay Leela Bhansali's Saawariya, which is a movie worth watching (with subtitles). 
> 
> Kudos, comments and the like are very very much appreciated!


End file.
